As an information display device substitutable for liquid crystal display (LCD), information display devices with the use of technology such as an electrophoresis method, an electro-chromic method, a thermal method, dichroic-particles-rotary method are proposed.
As for these information display devices, it is conceivable as inexpensive visual display device of the next generation from a merit having wide field of vision close to normal printed matter, having smaller consumption with LCD, or having a memory function, and spreading out to a display for portable device and an electronic paper is expected. Recently, electrophoresis method is proposed that microencapsulate dispersion liquid made up with dispersion particles and coloration solution and dispose the liquid between faced substrates, and also it is expected.
However, in the electrophoresis method, there is a problem that a response rate is slow by the reason of viscosity resistance because the particles migrate among the electrophoresis solution. Further, there is a problem of lacking imaging repetition stability, because particles with high specific gravity of titanium oxide is scattered within solution of low specific gravity, it is easy to subside, difficult to maintain a stability of dispersion state. Even in the case of microencapsulating, cell size is diminished to a microcapsule level in order to make it hard to appear, however, an essential problem was not overcome at all.
Besides the electrophoresis method using behavior in the solution, recently, a method wherein electro-conductive particles and a charge transport layer are installed in a part of the substrate without using solution is proposed. [The Imaging Society of Japan “Japan Hardcopy '99” (Jul. 21-23, 1999) Transaction Pages 249-252] However, the structure becomes complicated because the charge transport layer and further a charge generation layer are to be arranged. In addition, it is difficult to constantly dissipate charges from the electro-conductive particles, and thus there is a drawback on the lack of stability.
As one method for overcoming the various problems mentioned above, an information display device comprising an information display panel is known, in which the display media (particles or liquid powders) are sealed between a front substrate having a front electrode and a rear substrate having a rear electrode, and, in which the display media, to which an electrostatic field is applied, are made to move by means of Coulomb's force and so on so as to display information such as an image.